1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to an electrical adapter, and more particularly to an electrical adapter for a Personal Digital Assistant (PDA).
2. Description of Related Art
A PDA generally has an electrical adapter for power supply. Referring to FIGS. 6 and 7, the conventional electrical adapter has a body (80) and a changeable plug (81). The body (80) has a connector (801) to connect with the PDA and a rotatable plug (802) provided therein and having two first blades for being inserted in an electrical supply socket. The rotatable plug (802) is pivotable between a concealed position in a channel of the body (80) and a protruding position projecting from the body (80). Two rods (803) are provided in the rotatable plug (802) and respectively electrically connected with the first blades. The changeable plug (81) has two passages (811) defined at a rear end thereof for receiving first blades of the rotatable plug (802) respectively and two cylindrical second blades (812) are provided at a front end of the changeable plug (81).
In use, the rotatable plug (802) is turned outwards 90 degrees from its concealed position to its protruding position to electrically connect the rods (803) with strips (804) in the body (80), and the first blades are directly inserted in the socket. When the electrical adapter is used for a different socket, the first blades are inserted in the passages (811) of the changeable plug (81) and the second blades (812) are inserted in the socket.
However, if the first plug (802) is turned less than 90 degrees and not to the full protruding position, as shown in FIG. 8, the rods (803) may be not electrically connected with the strips (804). Moreover, the first blades can not be inserted in the passages (811) completely, and it is possible that the rotatable plug (802) is not electrically connected with the changeable plug (81). When either of the above cases occurs, there is no electricity supplied in the PDA which results in confusion and irritation of a user.
Therefore, the invention provides an improved electrical adapter to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.
The main objective of the invention is to provide an electrical adapter which can be assembled with a changeable plug without necessarily having to turn a rotatable plug.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.